Hopefulness
by Rassiumins
Summary: Kris sangat ingin punya teman, Atau pacar mungkin? yg paling kris benci adalah Oh Sehun, ia memproklamirkan Minseok sebagai miliknya, "ummm… apakah kau punya yg rasa mint ? atau….Orange ? aura yg tercium adalah aura kuat ingin menyiksa, Terimakasih kepada permen karet rasa lecy [ EXO FF, Kris, Kim Minseok, KrisMin/HunMin, EXO member, Romance, Friendship, Humor, Boys love ]


**HOPEFULNESS**

rassiumins

**EXO FAN FICTION**

CAST : Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, KrisMin/HunMin, EXO member

LENGTH : Oneshoot, 4602 words

RATING : T

GENRE : Romance/Friendship/Humor

WARNING : Yaoi, Boys Love, Crack pair

**Standart disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_._

_._

_._

_all__will be__beautiful in its time_

_ rassiumins_

* * *

Kris selalu mengawasi gadis-gadis cantik di Kanada, Kris lurus, tapi disini ?

Kris selalu kagum dengan tubuh mungil itu, pemuda yg selalu berlari setiap pagi menuju kelas, menggerakkan poni coklat karamelnya yg hampir menutupi mata, bibir merah muda yg membentuk huruf O' karena tersengal-sengal, ditambah butiran keringat yg mengalir dari dahi, bau sabun kadang bau vanila yg terbang bersama angin ketika ia lewat, kris nyaris gila

Itu indah

Tapi kenapa ia selalu terburu-buru setiap pagi, Kalau saja kris diperbolehkan untuk menyetir sendiri, ia akan senang hati menjemput anak itu untuk pergi ke kampus, tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak rumah anak itu, dan ia bisa saja tersesat, karena ia belum tahu seluk beluk jalanan kota Seoul

tapi memang kris sudah tersesat,

Tenggelam dalam pengaruh senyuman pipi bulat itu.

Dia sudah berbelok

Mengulum senyumnya sendiri dalam hati ketika pemuda itu lewat didepannya.

"_aku lelah.. "_ ucapnya entah pada siapa

Suara itu bagai irama merdu di telinga Kris, seketika ia membenci dirinya, merutuki keputusan ayahnya yg mengharuskan Kris pergi ditemani supir kemanapun, Tuan Jinn tak ingin anak lelaki satu-satunya pewaris Jinn Coorportion celaka, kekhawatiran yg berlebihan, sangat

kris biasa mengendarai jeep merahnya di Kanada, tapi tidak di Korea

ayahnya tak lebih dari seorang diktator

memilihkan universitas dan jurusan bagi Kris, _Bussines and social science _ di _Sunkyunkwan university_, lalu mengharuskan Kris memakai nama koreanya, Jinn Yongki putera Jinn Jungsook,

jadi Kris harus menengok ketika orang memanggilnya dengan nama itu mulai sekarang

Kris sudah fasih berbicara bahasa korea, dia paham adat dan budaya korea, di cukup hafal nama-nama makanan korea, kemampuan menulis huruf hangeulnya juga boleh, dia juga sudah berusaha tersenyum dan ramah pada siapapun yg ia temui, wajahnya pun jauh dari kata jelek'

tidak! Siapapun pasti percaya wajah itu nyaris sempurna, hanya mungkin pertumbuhannya yg terlalu berkembang pesat sehingga kadang orang harus menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dengan kris, cukup melelahkan, itu bukan alasan

Tapi itu mungkin itu juga bisa jadi alasan ketika seseorang dengan paras dan postur sempurna, berasal dari keluarga berada, selalu datang dan pergi dengan _Audy Lemans_ hitam bersama supir berseragam,

Terlalu tinggi,

sebagian orang merasa malu dan tidak pantas untuk sekedar berteman dengan Kris, sebagian lagi menjauhinya karena tak ingin dicap sebagai penjilat

Kris bagaikan pangeran dalam rumah kaca, orang-orang bisa melihatnya, tapi tak bisa menyentuh

Mungkin itu alasan kris belum mempunyai teman satupun di Korea.

Kris sangat ingin punya teman

Atau pacar mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

"_kenapa kau tak menelpon ku tadi ? aku bisa menjemput mu "_ ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap, berdiri membelakangi Kris, Kris duduk di kelas, merengut, pemuda itu menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok yg selalu ia tunggu setiap pagi,

"_tidak Luhan, aku hanya telat bangun tadi, "_ jawabnya masih tersengal-sengal

Oh nama Pria kurus itu Luhan'

"_kalau kau terus begini kau bisa terkena hernia, karena sering berlari !"_

Kris bisa mendengar tawa lembut yg familiar _"asal kau tahu ini malah bisa membantu diet ku !"_

Diet ? mengurangi volume pipi bulat mu?

"_Jangan, itu tidak baik untuk mu !"_

Ya Luhan benar, jangan

"_aku lapar, ayo ikut aku ke kantin !"_

tangannya merangkul pundak pemuda didepannya, Kris bisa melihat wajah pemuda kurus itu ketika berbalik, berpikir, dengan wajah seperti itu, Kris tidak yakin ia adalah laki-laki,

tapi Luhan adalah nama laki-laki kan ?

"_Minseok Hyung! "_

Sesosok tubuh lain kemudian datang cepat dari pintu masuk, memegang tangan pria favorit Kris, dua orang asing yg beruntung –menurut kris- bisa melakukan skinship dengan sang pipi bulat, dan yg lebih mengejutkan, anak itu melempar tatapan tajam ke arah kris, pemuda yg kulitnya sangat putih dengan rambut pastel cerah,

Kris ketahuan sedang mengamati, dan tampaknya ada yg keberatan, Kris segera membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku di meja

"_Oh Sehun, kau tidak ikut ? "_

Nama pria galak itu Sehun, dan masih menatap Kris dengan bengis

"_Minseok Hyung! Tunggu aku !"_ serunya kemudian sambil berlari keluar

Minseok ?

Nama yg indah

.

.

.

.

.

Kris bersumpah, selama 18 tahun tinggal di Kanada, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pria cute macam Minseok. Pipi bulat, mata besar yg cantik, senyum yg bisa membekukan, kulit porselen, serta tubuh mungil, itu hanya bisa ditemui kris dalam drama korea, ooh jangan berpikir ia maniak drama, Kris tak suka, sungguh. Salahkan pada Lucy sepupu nya yg selalu menumpang menonton K-drama di rumahnya, dan memaksa untuk ditemani kadang membantu menerjemahkan dialognya, jika tidak, Lucy mengancam tak akan pernah membantu Kris membuat essay sejarah,

Kris benci sejarah.

Saat drama diputar Lucy selalu menjerit gemas, dan dia bilang mungkin pria disitu hanya efek photoshop

Tidak Lucy,

Minseok contoh nya,

Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit bagai fangirl mengungkapkan kegemasannya melihat sosok itu secara nyata berjalan didepannya

Segala tentang Minseok, Kris haus, kris ingin tahu, Kris harus menajamkan pendengarannya atau kalau perlu memasang antena dikepalanya,

hey kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya kris ?

Sayangnya Kris terlalu pengecut untuk itu

Hari demi hari ia mengumpulkan informasi

.

.

.

Tentang Minseok yg menyukai sepak bola

"_Luhan, ayo kita bertaruh siapa yg bisa mencetak gol paling banyak, ! "_

"_apa taruhannya ? "_

"_yg kalah harus membawakan tas, yg menang selama sebulan ! "_

"_oke ! kau tak akan menang Minseok !"_

"_kita lihat nanti ! "_

Kris berada di pihak Minseok tentu, membayangkan dirinya mengangkat banner besar bertuliskan GO MINSEOK ! tapi ia tak pernah tahu dimana mereka bermain,

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat keesokan harinya, Minseok dengan muka tertekuk, dua buah ransel dikanan kiri dan beberapa buku dalam dekapannya, berjalan disamping pemuda yg lebih mirip boneka hidup itu, lagi-lagi merangkul bahu Minseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kris tidak menyukai Luhan

fakta dimana mahasiswa dari jurusan ekonomi itu ternyata menang, dan bagaimana Xi Luhan selalu merangkul Minseok setiap saat,

.

.

.

Minseok mempunyai kedai _Baozi'_

"_Baozi ! "_ seorang pria dengan lesung pipit yg dalam datang dan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelasnya, dengan blazer putih panjang seperti mahasiswa kedokteran, melambai dan tertawa pada Minseok yg duduk jauh didepan,

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah fakultas kedokteran berada di kampus ilmu alam _Cheoncheon Dong_ ? terpisah dari kampus ilmu sosial, dan siapa yg ia panggil _Baozi'_

"_Yixing! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! "_ Minseok mengembungkan pipi bulatnya semakin bulat, merengut

Pria yg dipanggilnya Yixing tertawa sekali lagi, menggeret kursi disamping Minseok

"_dan kenapa kau bisa kesini ? membolos heum ? "_

"_tidak,enak saja, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa tadi pagi kedai mu tutup ? "_

"_kau kesana? umma sedang menjenguk nenek di Yongsan, kami hanya tutup 2 hari "_

Yixing menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Minseok _"Minseokkie, tak bisakah kau membukanya hanya untukku hari ini ? aku ingin makan baozi dagingmu yg manis sebelum pulang ke Changsa ! "_

"_kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumahku sekarang ! "_

Kris sangat sangat ingin ikut

.

.

.

Minseok juga bisa menyanyi

Kris akan beranjak setelah kelas usai, seseorang menepuk bahu kris, Kris menoleh, mendapati seorang pria mungil hampir setinggi Minseok –atau mungkin lebih tinggi- berambut coklat kemerahan, tersenyum dengan mata puppy eyes yg dipenuhi eyeliner tebal kepadanya,

"_permisi, kau tahu dimana Kim Minseok ? "_

Kris terkejut, berpikir sebentar, segera ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok yg ditanyakan pria asing ini

"_eum sebenarnya tadi dia disini …mungkin ke toilet..atau.."_

"_Baekhyun ! kau disini ?_ "

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, ada Minseok yg melambai, pemuda puppy eyes ini berlari menujunya,

"_ya Hyung ! aku mencari mu !"_

"_aku ke toilet, ada apa? "_

"_aku minta tolong, gantikan Kyungsoo menyanyi di acara malam nanti ! "_

"_memang ada apa dengan Kyungsoo ? tapi aku ada jadwal berlatih taekwondo hari ini"_

"_Kyungsoo sedang flu berat, tolonglah Hyung ! "_

Setelah 4 minggu, akhirnya kris tahu nama lengkap Minseok, Kim Minseok

dan dia bisa menggantikan seseorang bernama Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi entah di acara apa, dia bisa menyanyi ? bagaimana suaranya, Kris ingin sekali mendengar,

lalu dia juga berlatih Taekwondo, ya Tuhan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu berlatih membanting seseorang, dan yg lebih menggembirakan dari semua informasi itu adalah bagaimana kemudian ketika seseorang bernama Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum kearahnya, tidak! bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi orang disampingnya yg juga ikut tersenyum, tersenyum kearah kris,

setelah selama ini Minseok bersikap acuh mondar-mandir didepannya seakan Kris hanya tiang, -Kris memang tiang- akhirnya dia tersenyum,

sekali lagi tersenyum kearah kris!

Kris berhenti bernafas

"_dia membantuku tadi, oh aku harus pergi, jangan terlambat nanti malam Hyung!"_

Terimakasih kepada Baekhyun

.

.

.

Kris mencatat semua informasi itu dikepalanya, berharap mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tentang Kim Minseok, alih-alih bertanya langsung, Kris lebih memilih mencari tahu lewat cara pasif, mendengar,

Kris sengaja mencari tempat duduk dibelakang Minseok, tak begitu dekat, dengan jarak satu sampai dua kursi dibelakangnya, dengan itu ia bisa sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Minseok dengan teman-temannya, kenyataan Minseok maniak kopi,

Minseok takut pada kucing,

Minseok suka makanan manis,

Kim Minseok

Dan pipi bulat _Baozi_ itu punya banyak teman, teman-teman dari fakultas lain sering datang mencarinya, ngobrol, bercanda, atau memeluk Minseok

Kris menahan nafasnya setiap mereka melakukan itu,

Luhan yg paling sering, Kris benci, dan yg paling kris benci adalah

Oh Sehun

Mahasiswa dari fakultas seni, pemuda kurus dengan wajah dingin, pemuda yg menyukai bubble tea

"_Minseok Hyung, temani aku membeli bubble tea hari ini !" _

Pria yg lebih tinggi dari Minseok itu selalu mengalungkan lengannya posesif kebahu Minseok, kadang datang dan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Minseok dari belakang, Sehun akan mencium rambut atau kadang memberi kecupan ringan di leher,

"_Sehun jangan! Geli ! "_

Kris berharap bisa mencekik Sehun

tapi tanggapan Minseok hanya memukul Sehun pelan, -kenapa kau tidak membantingnya saja Minseok ! - dan tetap tertawa indah mempesona bagai jatuh dari langit, Kris Cemburu !

yg lebih menjengkelkan, pemuda itu selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiahi tatapan tajam ke arah kris, tatapan mengusir, seakan tahu kris selalu mencuri pandang kearah Minseok

"_Minseok Hyung! Kau tak ingin mencari pacar ? "_

Kris bahkan sudah hafal nama teman-teman Minseok untuk tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun lah yg tengah bertanya -Baekhyun adalah informan favorit Kris-

Kris mempersiapkan pendengarannya, menanti, sialnya disaat seperti itu sekali lagi Oh Sehun melempar tatapan mengiris kearah kris, seolah berkata..

_Kim Minseok milikku'_

Bah! Kris tentu tak akan gentar

Pria berdarah eropa itu menaikkan alis, menajamkan tatapan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, membalas Sehun dengan sorot..

_Oh Sehun ayo kita duel !'_

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah mata kuliah Prof. Jung yg sama sekali tak bisa dibilang ramah. Beberapa membandingkannya mirip seperti Prof. Dumbledore dalam film _Harry potter_, karena jenggot putih panjang dan pakaian yg selalu ia kenakan hampir mirip jubah, Kris pikir ia tak setuju, ia lebih memilih Orang tua yg super cerdas itu lebih mirip para _troll_, karena selalu menunjukkan wajah sadis nan kejam dan fakta bahwa Prof Jung tidak berambut putih panjang seperti Dumbledore, melainkan botak.

Kris mengikuti penjelasan panjang lebar prof. Jung dari awal dan mulai merasa bosan. Dia melirik teman disebelahnya yg menguap berkali-kali. Dan karena ia memiliki empati, -penelitian google mengatakan bahwa hanya orang yg memiliki empati yg bisa ikut menguap saat melihat orang lain menguap- bagaikan tersambung aliran listrik, Kris ikut menguap

dua orang gadis yg duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya mengikik melihat itu. Mata mereka yg antusias, mengira adegan barusan adalah fanservice yg sengaja dibuatnya untuk menyenangkan mereka. Itu sudah biasa bagi kris

salahkan wajahnya

Memecah konsentrasinya, ia mendengar suara seperti orang mengunyah

Sungguh tidak sopan, pikirnya

Apa orang ini tidak tahu bahwa prof Jung sedang berada di depan sana dan siap menerkam apapun siapapun yg berani merusak kekhidmatan dari mata kuliah berharganya

Kris menengok kearah suara itu

Di belakang kursinya

Darahnya seperti tersirap

mulut mengunyah dan tangan sibuk menulis sesuatu

Kris berpikir sejak kapan ia duduk dibelakangnya

Merasa diawasi, pemuda itu mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan Kris

"_hai…. " _ ucapnya memecah keheningan

"_hai….."_ balas Kris gugup

Kris menunjuk mulutnya sendiri dan menggerakkan rahang seperti sedang mengunyah, membuat gestur untuk menunjukkan maksud bahwa ia sedang bertanya _'apa kau sedang makan?_ Dengan bahasa isyarat

Pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar sebelum kemudian tersenyum enteng dan berbisik

"_bubble gum. Maaf aku mengantuk jadi aku pikir ini dapat mengurangi itu, umm sebentar saja.. apa itu mengganggu mu? maaf "_

Demi apa, akhirnya Kris bisa melihat secara langsung bibir itu bergerak mengeluarkan suara, berbicara dengannya, berbicara dengan Kris!

Kris berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bersorak

Selanjutnya Kris mengangguk kikuk, berbalik

Menimbang sesuatu

.

.

.

Kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat kembali menghadap pemuda yg sekarang berjengit melihat reaksi tiba-tiba dari pemuda lain di depannya

"_May I want one ? "_

"_sure "_ sambil tersenyum

"_ini rasa lecy…"_

Kris mengernyit _"ummm… apakah kau punya yg rasa mint ? atau….Orange ?_

Senyum itu semakin mengembang menjadi tawa pelan , menampilkan barisan gigi dengan sedikit gusi merah mudanya yg rapi

Berbisik dengan seringai _"aku sedang tidak berjualan di sini Tuan… "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_hey kita belum pernah bicara sebelumnya, namaku Kim Minseok, kau ? "_

"_aku Jinn Yongki "_

"_Jinn Yongki~ssi, senang bertemu denganmu ! " _senyum lagi

Kris ingin menangis

Hari itu adalah hari paling indah sejak Kris tiba di korea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari Kris menghempaskan dirinya disebuah kursi, disamping bangunan lawas khas korea yg masih dipergunakan sebagai kelas di _Sunkyunkwan University_, ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya perlahan, membuka isinya, melihat satu persatu gambar yg dibuatnya, mengeluh, karena bertahun-tahun kemampuan gambarnya belum juga meningkat, orang-orang disekitarnya selalu berkomentar setiap melihat karyanya,

Apa yg kau gambar Kris ?'

Mahkluk apa itu Kris?'

Kau menggambar alien?'

Bagus, kau menggambar spesies langka!'

imajinasi mu tinggi Kris!'

tolong tidak usah menggambar lagi Kris !'

seperti itu

Kris sangat tertarik dengan dunia seni sebenarnya, tapi sebagai pewaris tunggal, tentu tak ada orang dikeluarganya yg menginginkan dirinya mengambil jurusan seni untuk kuliah, Jadi ia hanya bisa belajar otodidak

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada pemuda tinggi yg sedang berlari mendribble bola di lapangan basket tak jauh didepan, pria dengan rambut coklat gelap, Kris mengenali pemuda itu sebagai mahasiswa dari jurusan bisnis seperti dirinya, sering terlihat di kelas, berbicara dan tertawa dengan suara keras pada Minseok-nya,

imbuhan _–nya_ ini hanya Kris yg tahu, kedengaran seenaknya ia memproklamirkan Minseok sebagai miliknya, tapi kris tak peduli, setidaknya setelah pembicaraan awal yg tak terduga beberapa hari yg lalu, Minseok semakin sering tersenyum kearahnya, menyapanya saat kebetulan berpapasan,

Kris bahagia, meskipun masih sebatas itu, ia masih belum berani membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, kaki Kris selalu gemetaran, tapi ia akan terus mencoba, yah

Terimakasih kepada permen karet rasa lecy

sekarang Kris bergumam, kenapa ia tidak masuk klub basket saja kemarin, ia dulu adalah kapten tim basket di Kanada

Sambil berusaha mengingat nama pemuda itu, Kris mengamati pergerakannya, caranya mendribble bola, melakukan shooting, Kris mengeluarkan suara oh' ah' dan kadang berdecak menilai pemuda itu,

Cara bermainnya asal-asalan, kris ingin sekali berlari kesana untuk menunjukkan tekhnik basket yg dipujanya

Lari…lari…lari…shooting….yak…..meleset….rebound….yak….meleset

Lari…lari…dribble…..dribble…loncat….slum dunk..yak…meleset…rebound…yak…

…terlempar jauh

bodoh! Pikir Kris,

ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi

pemuda disana mendribble bola membelakangi ring, Kris mengejek kemampuan men_dribble_nya yg payah

tiba-tiba pandangan kris teralih pada tiang ring yg tampak goyah ke depan, meliuk , Kris membelalak, tiang itu akan ambruk,

"_HEYY MINGGIRRR ! " _

Kris coba berteriak memperingatkan, tapi pemuda disana tak mendengar, masih sibuk mendribble bola membelakangi tiang besi yg rapuh itu, sayangnya angin yg bergerak cukup kencang membuat tiang itu semakin tak stabil, bahkan berderit, Kris semakin cemas, kenapa pemuda itu tampak seperti tak mendengar apapun, dan siapa namanya, aduh kris lupa!

"_HEYYY CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA !"_ ulang Kris panik

"_TIANG ITU AKAN AMBRUKK! SEGERA MENYINGKIR !"_

"_HEYYY ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAAKKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_whoaahhh, hampir saja ! "_

Kris melompat dan jatuh dengan keras menyentuh tanah, pemuda yg lain duduk disebelahnya, memandangi tiang ring yg ambruk berantakan didepan mereka, mendelik tak percaya, kemudian ia menengok ke arah kris yg meringis memegangi lututnya yg terasa ngilu,

Pemuda itu menatapnya khawatir _"kau tak apa? Kau terluka ?"_

Kris menggeleng "_aku baik-baik saja "_

"_ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu bagaimana jika kau tak mendorongku tadi "_ ia menggoyangkan bahu Kris , menunjuk kearah potongan besi yg tadinya adalah tiang ring, berserakan di atas lapangan _" itu besi…kawan" _

Kris juga bergidik ngeri, hampir saja mereka celaka, Kris memeriksa tubuhnya, jika ada yg terluka, kepala, dada, tangan, kaki, semua masih utuh, tak ada darah, hanya mungkin lututnya terasa nyeri,

Kris juga memeriksa pemuda di sebelahnya, tampaknya ia juga baik-baik saja, masih syok, sejauh ini mereka baik-baik saja,

kris bergerak tepat waktu mendorong pemuda ini menghindar,

"_terimakasih ! terimakasih ! "_ tubuh Kris tersentak kebelakang menerima pelukan tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

"_Chanyeol ! kau tidak apa-apa ? apa kalian terluka ? "_ Seorang pria berkulit tan datang berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik

.

.

.

.

"_kami baik-baik saja"_

"_benarkah ? syukurlah kalau begitu ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_aku Park Chanyeol ! siapa nama mu ? "_

"_aku Jinn Yongki "_

"_ahh senang bertemu denganmu malaikat penolong ku !"_

"_Jinn Yongki ~ssi, aku Kim Jongin, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku !"_

_._

.

.

Setelah 6 minggu, mungkin akhirnya Kris bisa punya teman

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

_._

_._

" _Jinn Yongki~ssi ! Jinn Yongki~ssi !"_

Kris menengok, mendapati Chanyeol yg berlari dibelakangnya, saat menyusuri koridor

ia tersenyum, berhenti berjalan menunggu Chanyeol

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kris, tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol dia mempunyai tinggi 185cm, hanya selisih 2cm dari Kris yg mencapai 187cm, gen ibunya berpengaruh disini,

"_kau datang diantar supir ? "_ tanya anak tampan berambut coklat brunette itu terengah-engah

"_ya "_

"_sepertinya kau putera seorang konglomerat ya_ ? Chanyeol memutar lehernya ke kanan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu _" apa kau juga membawa bodyguard ? "_

"_tentu saja tidak " _ elak Kris sambil mulai berjalan, melepas rangkulan, terdengar tawa kecil Chanyeol

" _kau pasti putera seorang pengusaha kaya raya atau pejabat "_

Kris menatap Chanyeol disampingnya_, "darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu ? " _

"_kau pergi diantar supir kawan, dan itu tadi mobil mewah "_

"_kau juga berangkat dengan mobil mewah kan ?_

"_oh ayolah, tapi tidak semewah milik mu " _

"_dan wajah mu….. " _ Chanyeol berhenti, menaruh satu jari didagunya, menyapu Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik

"_kenapa wajah ku ? "_

"_kau bukan orang korea asli, sepertinya, eumm kau mengerti kan ? bentuk wajah mu, ada campur tangan yg lain, tampan mu bukan tampan orang korea, oh astaga! Apa aku tadi bilang kau tampan ? "_

Kris mengernyit, memutar wajahnya , mendapati Chanyeol yg menaik turunkan alis menggodanya, menggelikan, dan ohh betapa lebar senyum itu, Kris bisa saja menghitung deretan manik putih itu jika mau, semua terlihat jelas

" _kau tahu, Jongin mengawinkan Border Collie jantan miliknya dengan Golden Retriever betina milik ku, dan hasilnya aku memiliki puppies berbulu panjang dan berbulu pendek, bahkan ada yg berbulu loreng seperti macan, bagus tapi aneh juga, hhaahaaa "_

Apa'

"_kau berusaha membandingkan anjing-anjing itu dengan ku ? "_

Chanyeol merasakan aura membunuh

"_hey, tidak seperti itu kawan ! " _ merangkul bahu Kris lagi _"aku errr hanya memberikan sedikit gambaran… "_

" _ibuku orang Kanada, "_

''_benarkan ?! " _Chanyeol memekik senang_ "apa kubilang, aku sudah menebaknya, aku bisa melihat wajah khas eropa ada pada mu, Jongdae dan Sehun tidak percaya, yah well walaupun mungkin gen ayahmu lebih banyak disini, mata mu juga sipit seperti kami " _pemuda itu tersenyum lebar lagi

Kris memutar bola matanya malas,

"_jadi Kanada ?_

Kris mengangguk,

"_aku akan makan enak siang ini "_

Kris mengerutkan dahinya _"kau menjadikan hal ini bahan taruhan ?"_

Chanyeol merasakan aura membunuh lagi

"_ahahaha, tidak tidak, kami hanya saling menebak, Minseok dan Luhan bilang kau campuran China-korea, ya ampun, bagaimana mereka melihat, sementara Jongin bilang kau Korea-Amerika, lumayan mendekati, Sehun bilang kau orang Thailand, astaga anak itu, JongDae bilang kau Korea-Jepang, kupikir dia hanya asal memberi tebakan, hanya aku yg benar, aku menebak kanada, oh oh aku memang jenius, eeumm sebenarnya aku mempunyai saudara perempuan yg sama sepertimu, saudara jauh ku, dia korea-kanada, jadi aku bisa tahu, bagaimana menurut mu Yongki~ah ? "_

Kris berpikir anak ini cerewet sekali

"_sebenarnya aku juga memiliki darah orang China dari ayah ku, dia campuran China-Korea "_

"_benarkah ?" _Kris menangkap raut kepanikandari Chanyeol _ "eumm well, jangan katakan hal ini pada Minseok dan Luhan juga "_

Minseok?'

"_kenapa ? "_

"_mereka akan mempunyai alasan untuk mengelak! "_

Kris tertawa

"_baiklah, asal kau juga mengajakku menghabiskan semua makanan itu nanti, Chanyeol~ah "_

"_tentu kawan, tentu ! "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Matanya harus mulai terbiasa dengan silau dari senyum lebar 1000 Watt milik Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_jadi kau setengah kanada dan setengah Korea, Yongki~ssi ?_

Tanya Minseok di sela-sela mereka duduk menikmati -lebih tepatnya melihat Chanyeol menikmati, karena ia menang taruhan- sebuah pizza _super supreme_ ukuran large di foodcourt dekat kampus mereka, Kris duduk diapit Sehun dan Chanyeol, Minseok duduk tepat didepannya, seandainya Minseok tahu, Kris sangat gugup, badannya gemetar,

Luhan duduk disamping Minseok, kemudian ada Jongin dan pemuda berwajah kotak yg baru Kris kenal, mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi bernama Kim Jongdae

Kris bisa melihat wajah kecewa Minseok, sesekali melempar pandangan sinis ke arah Chanyeol yg sibuk mengunyah pizza rakus. Berkata dalam diam Aku menyesal meladeni mu'

Kris mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin, tapi itu sangat sulit, suhu tubuhnya panas dingin sekarang

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat karamel itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ah' Kris berpikir Minseok mempunyai wajah yg kelewat imut untuk seorang laki-laki, bagaimana jika Lucy tahu kris tengah duduk bersama sosok yg sering Lucy anggap tokoh editan photoshop, dia pasti menjerit, Kris juga,

dalam hati

jarak sedekat ini? dengan Minseok-nya? Waoww Kris ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri,

hiahhhhh

tidak tidak ! Bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga image nya didepan Minseok, ambil nafas, buang, ambil nafas, buang….

berusaha menampilkan senyum tertampan

"_kau beruntung sekali, aku selalu berharap dilahirkan dengan darah campuran seperti itu "_

Ucap Jongdae , membetulkan kacamata nya ,menyeruput orange juice, matanya memandangi Kris

"_memang nya kenapa ? aku juga berdarah campuran, tapi tidak ada yg berubah, yah selain punya 2 kampung halaman untuk dikunjungi "_

Luhan mencuri kesempatan mengambil potongan pizza, tapi tangannya ditampar dengan gesit oleh Chanyeol, ia mengerang, yah Chanyeol menang, hanya Chanyeol yg boleh makan, kris diperbolehkan sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya ingin makan jika disuapi Minseok, Eh?

Tidak, ia hanya tidak enak dengan sebagian besar orang yg kalah disini, aura yg tercium adalah aura kuat ingin menyiksa

Sebenarnya kris juga ingin disupai Minseok, ugh

"_kau mempunyai darah China ?"_ tanya Kris pada Luhan

Yg ditanya mengangguk, Kris memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan seksama, ia juga baru kali ini melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat, laki-laki itu tetap cantik walalupun dilihat dari dekat, lehernya panjang seperti rusa

"_menurut mu? China dan Korea itu masih satu nenek moyang, sejarah kita bahkan saling berhubungan !" _

Jongin menyahut, mengacak rambut Luhan, sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, pemuda ini adalah mahasiswa fakultas seni bersama Sehun, seseorang dengan tipe wajah Bad boy, Luhan mendecih

"_Yongki~ssi, kau pasti punya nama Kanada juga ?" _tanya Luhan

"_yeah, Luhan juga punya nama China dan itu aneh, kkkkkk~ " _Jongin kembali menyela

" _Lia Jia Heng ! bisa kau bayangkan itu , ahahahahahaha! _ Jongdae terbahak dengan keras

"_Hentikan ! itu nama yg kakek ku berikan ! kau tidak tahu artinya !" _

"_ya ya, kesejahteraan, kedamaian, kemakmuran, keindahan… apa lagi ? "_ Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda

"_singkirkan wajah menggelikan mu itu ! ''_ pekik Luhan, tangannya mengucek wajah Jongin dengan kasar _"menjijikkan! "_

_._

_._

_._

.

"_jadi siapa ? "_

DEG

Kris menelan salivanya

Minseok tengah menatap Kris lekat, matanya berbinar penuh ingin tahu, tampaknya ia tak ingin berlama-lama seperti Kris menonton sekumpulan anak laki-laki yg sudah saling menyerang , Luhan, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun entah kenapa ia hanya diam sedari tadi, meminum colanya dengan wajah datar

"_errr, sebenarnya aku tak punya nama Kanada khusus, hanya nama kecil yg mom berikan pada ku, "_

"_siapa ? _desaknya tak sabar

"_Kris Wu,…di kanada aku menggunakan nama itu " _kris berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar tak bergetar

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya mencekik Jongin, memicingkan matanya memandangi Kris

"_tunggu! Wu ? itu marga China ?_

Kris mengangguk

"_dari ayahnya ayahku, eum maksudku kakek ku "_

"_heyyy, kau juga punya darah China kan ? dari ayah mu, kau korea-China juga, apa ku bilangg! Park Chanyeol ! "_ pria rusa itu menggebrak meja. Beberapa orang mulai melihat kearah mereka,

Chanyeol mendongak, mulutnya penuh dengan saus pizza, menatap Teman-teman di depannya dengan heran, dia memakai earphone, pantas saja dari tadi ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara obrolan berisik mereka.

"_kau curang ! kau berusaha membohongi kami ! "_ Jongdae mengedarkan deathglare dibalik kacamata bingkai putihnya, melepas paksa earphone pada Chanyeol

"_Apa ? " _seru Chanyeol terkejut

"_fakta apa yg berusaha kau sembunyikan huh ? "_ Luhan memasang wajah mengancam

Chanyeol terlihat gugup, beralih kepada Kris, meminta penjelasan, Kris hanya bisa menggeleng mengangkat tangannya seperti menyerah,

"_kita pesan pizza pepperoni cheese fusili, kali ini Chanyeol yg akan membayar tagihannya !"_ seru Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil waitress

" _aku ingin Creamayo Tuna juga ! "_ seru Sehun kemudian, akhirnya berbicara

"_apa-apaan iniiiii, kalian ! ''_ teriak Chanyeol protes, berdiri

Tapi ketiga orang itu sukses membuatnya kembali duduk perlahan dengan lemparan pandangan menusuk penuh aura kematian. Apalagi Luhan, ternyata ia mengerikan ketika marah

Chanyeol agaknya mulai paham apa yg sedang terjadi, berganti menatap Kris menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kenapa kau bilang pada mereka' kau menjebak ku' matilah aku, uang jerih payahku ' bagaimana aku membelikan Baekhyun ku eyeliner baru akhir pekan ini'

Kris hanya bisa tertawa,

Sekarang ia punya teman-teman yg menarik

" _boleh aku emm atau kami memanggil mu Kris saja ? _

_._

_._

_._

Tuhan

Suara Minseok lagi-lagi menginterupsinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lucu, dengan pipi bagaikan bakpau terangkat, membuat matanya berubah menjadi lengkungan persis seperti gambar tokoh dalam komik, hanya bedanya tak ada background bunga-bunga dan kuping kucing di kepala Minseok,

.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan ku

"_ya, tentu ! "_

Minseok telah merubah jantung kris menjadi dynamit,

.

.

Dadanya akan meledak

.

.

.

.

"_kenapa selama ini kau begitu pendiam kris ? "_

.

.

.

.

Jangan tahan nafasmu terlalu lama Kris, kau bisa mati!

.

.

.

.

"_kau mau pergi menonton denganku sabtu ini Kris ? "_

.

.

dunia mendadak sunyi

Kris tahu rasanya terbang kelangit ketujuh

.

.

"_bo..bolehh "_

_._

_._

_._

Kris benar-benar tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang, bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap, apakah ia akan jatuh pingsan atau bagaimana,

fakta bahwa Minseok memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, terdengar begitu merdu, Kris tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yg bergetar, bagaikan sebuah kejutan dalam hidupnya, kris pikir ia akan menua di korea tanpa teman seorangpun, dan sekarang ia memiliki cukup banyak teman untuk tertawa, dan Minseok mengajaknya pergi, apakah itu sebuah ajakan kencan? Ya kris akan menganggap itu sebuah kencan, Kris mungkin bisa punya pacar disini,

seseorang tolong ambilkan pisau untuk membelah dada Kris, jantung yg berada disana berdetak terlalu cepat, mungkin kursi tempat Kris duduk bisa ikut melompat-lompat ,

atau pistol untuk menembak kepala Kris yg mulai kacau,

Kris tak bisa menahan air matanya yg mulai turun,

Kris tak tahu, air mata yg turun ini adalah airmata bahagia atau airmata kesakitan

Karena sesuatu yg dirasakannya dari bawah meja

rasa nyeri yg berasal dari sepasang kaki bersepatu yg tengah menginjak dan menekan kaki kanannya bertubi-tubi dari tempat duduk disebelahnya

Ia juga merasa sepasang mata tajam yg dapat melubangi kepala tengah mengincarnya

Juga mendengar gumaman layaknya mantra diucapkan dari si empunya

Kris tak peduli

Sepenuhnya Ia akan menganggap ini adalah airmata bahagia, Kris amat sangat bahagia

Persetan dengan Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

.

"_aku tunggu di TIMES SQUARE ya .…astaga Kris ! kenapa kau menangis ? "_

.

.

.

.

"_Oh kau ingin pesan pizza lagi tidak Kris ? "_

_fin_

* * *

**Hopefulness** yg berarti penuh harapan

Dulu Xiumin ngefans Kris, sekarang saya buat kris yg ngefans Xiumin ^^

Entah kenapa ketika saya berpikir tentang siapa yg cocok berada di pihak ketiga, yg terlintas hanyalah Oh Sehun, the King of Poker face ever after

Dan tentang nama korea Kris, _Jinn Yongki _? Saya nemu dari mesin pembuat namkor di internet, hehee, cucok ga ? tapi kris punya namkor gag si ?

oh ya saya mau minta maaf jika ff saya sebelumnya **Disturber ** mengandung kata yg sekiranya membuat fans Kris tidak setuju, saya minta maaf, semua itu hanya semata untuk keperluan jalan cerita

saya juga fans berat kris**, suwer, **saya juga cinta dia, dan saking cintanya saya jadi memperhatikan betul semua yg ada pada dirinya,

jadi ketika saya butuh konflik tentang kris, tanpa saya duga saya bisa mengetik dengan lancar (?), saya jujur juga terkejut

saya adalah istri yg baik, rress

terimakasih buat _Ren Chan_ , Kim Dei Ah, nonabaozi, tarra, Imeelia, imNari, Blacknancho, Xiuxiu Lu_, dan dua guest dan yg lain yg telah berkenan memberikan **review** sebelumnya, **kalian kece ***hug

dan Sehun belum mati, dia berbicara sambil kecekek kemarin, Oh may

Doakan kerjaan kantor saya tidak menumpuk, jadi saya bisa buat sequel nya segera ^^ _a-ye!_

**Review** lagi please, **Review**

saya butuh untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya, dan mengukur sejauh mana saya bisa mengundang pembaca, _PM_ saya jika ada yg ingin dikatakan, anything, bebas

**Really hope u guys like it ! ^^**

Aku buat ini untuk kalian

terimakasih

Salam penuh cinta

_ rassiumins_


End file.
